Heart to Resilient Heart
by StarLush
Summary: So remember that "drinking buddies" comment that was supposed to happen with Emma and Regina, yeah I made kind of made it happen. So right after 4A not quite 4B. Just a little flirty heart to heart drabble between our lovely ladies! ENJOY! Oh rated T for some drinking, swearing, and sex talk. What else do drunken women talk about? ;-)
**AN:** Ok so I'm still new to writing OUAT but I crafted up this little SwanQueen drunken drabble, that'll just be a one-shot! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

This was the night Emma was looking forward too for a long time now. Since the abrupt interruption last time she and Regina decided to get some drinks down, this was long overdue. They had enjoyed a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole and decided to take the party back to the mansion. The TV flickered on something they weren't really watching, more than anything it was a friendly conversation kind of night, sitting quite comfortably around the coffee table in the den, drinks in hand and bottles across the table. Maybe exposing more of themselves then they really wanted to, but hey what are new friends for right? If not to embarrass later.

"'Gina—"

"Ms. _Swan_ , if you are so drunk that you can't get my name out properly…" it was a warning as she eyed the blonde carefully and rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry," it was nothing more than a drunken slur. "You know this is fun! I knew you'd be good for a laugh." Emma snorted at how drunk and silly she sounded.

"Maybe more time boozing with your pirate will help your liquor tolerance." Regina drawled out lazily, sipping her drink carefully.

"Oh God, all he wants to do is get in my pants and I'm just not quite there yet ya know? Call me old fashioned, look what happened last time I let a man that close to me intimately…bam baby!"

Regina wasn't really expecting that outburst, but it made her smile and laugh just the same. After all she was still grateful to have Henry and no one to thank for that besides Emma, Neal and their happy little accident.

"What are you telling me you and Robin—"

"Oh yeah. You call yourself old fashioned. Trust me, I didn't think I'd just go for it but once I kissed him the first time…everything escalated quite quickly. Not something that happened in the Enchanted Forest often, I'll tell you, especially with a Queen."

"So how is he with those tough bowman fingers?" She giggled and wiggled her brows in Regina's direction.

"Emma!" She outright laughed, not sure if the blonde was looking for an actual answer or if she was joking, this wasn't something she was used to having. A friend to confide in and talk with, nor was her sex life something she'd imagine she'd ever be talking about with _anyone._ The blonde stared at her waiting for a response, and she just wasn't sure what she should say. "You're serious?" The brunette's face flushed lightly.

"Oh God, Regina…I'm sorry, I didn't think—" she felt bad for modernizing this little girl chat, that they were beginning to get into.

"No, no it's fine. You're lucky I'm drinking Ms. Swan." She eyed her carefully, not sure where to turn this conversation.

"You are a terrible flirt when you've been drinking too." It was a casual statement that didn't take Emma long to spit out.

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure what the blonde was implying but she didn't think she'd been flirty before.

"You always call me 'Ms. Swan' with a slight flirty inflection in your voice." Emma glanced down at her empty glass and decided to top of her drink while waiting for Regina to gather her thoughts. The brunette never really thought about herself as being flirty with Emma before, I mean she enjoys her company for sure, they have quite a bit in common when they got right down to it.

"I—I'm not sure how to respond."

"This is twice now I've caught you off guard 'Your Majesty.'" Emma grinned from ear to ear, proud of herself. "Okay seriously Regina, I guess this is something we should address sooner or later but I'm sure you know by now that I'm an open book and when I've been drinking, filter goes away, I have no control. The best friend sex talk happens, comparing notes if you will, I know it's not something you would probably be used to coming from where you do but now, most definitely. The reason I've not slept with Hook? I didn't want to be another wench from a tavern, I am attracted to him, yes, but I can't bring myself to sleep with him yet. Chalk it up to trust issues, after all he's a pirate." Emma shrugged and took a swig of her beverage.

"He was such an ass when I met him the first time." The brunette simply laid out.

"What?" Emma was confused.

"Hook, he was so rude, he didn't know who the hell I was. He broke into one of my towers, killed my guard and attempted to kill a valuable prisoner. I stole his hook before he got the chance." Regina was smug, thinking about their first meeting and they both laughed thinking about the pirate hook-less.

"I did that to him once and he was so pissed! Maybe he remembered you doing the same. That would explain a lot actually." Emma took another sip of her drink, smiling stupidly. "So who was he trying to kill?"

"Hmm, I have to keep a few secrets dear," she grinned mysteriously.

"Come on Regina I wanna know more about you as the 'Evil Queen,' Oh yeah by the way, totally hot. Please tell me you had people to take care of your needs in that department." Emma remembered going back in time and seeing the so called 'Evil Queen,' it was terrifying and sexy at the same time, even when she was captured she was grateful she had the glamor spell to hide her true identity. God forbid Regina remembered that meeting.

"Emma—I—you know I don't like that version of myself," her face dropped at the mention of her as the Evil Queen, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about a lot, she truly was Evil at her lowest.

"Maybe if I knew more about it, I wouldn't be so curious about it, plus they say it helps when you open up about your past, accepting that as part of you, not necessarily negative but still it's a part of who you are as a person." The blondes' eyes were begging to know more of this villainous woman whom her mother and father had despised so much. Emma didn't have much against the woman besides that she tried to get her out of Storybrooke before she ever really arrived, overall the more she got to know Regina the more she liked, the more depth the woman displayed, the more human she was. Emma liked her layers and wanted to know everything she could about this woman, mainly because figuring people out was her thing. "We can stick with lighthearted conversation, like a sex dungeon or something?" Emma tried to joke, tried to lighten the mood.

"I didn't realize this was a therapy session," she paused for a while, going through the pros and cons of revealing more of herself to Emma. "Promise you won't look at me in a different light if something surprises you?" Regina was scared, her buzz wearing off slightly, scared to be this open with anyone, especially the one person she was terrified of in the first place.

"Regina, I don't think anything could surprise me at this point. If I can handle magic and dragons and fairies and the fact that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, I think I can handle a little darkness." She grinned, looking drunkenly flushed at this point.

"So what do you want to know?" She feared, she just opened up this can of worms and everything was going to get thrown onto the table.

"Okay can we start with Graham? Seriously?" The one that had bothered her the most since she came to Storybrooke, the one person that seemed so normal and confusing at the same time. She'd never forget him. "I mean what was the deal, I know you were insanely jealous but seriously…I know you are responsible for his death…" she eyed the brunette carefully, knowing she was treading on broken glass.

"He was remembering his previous life. I—I couldn't—I had his heart, literally, he took care of my _needs_ whenever I needed him to. He was my 'play toy' I guess, I was a woman with needs, and he satisfied those needs." She swallowed hard, not really wanting to divulge his whole story, but wanting to explain herself as well, her version, which was so conveniently left out of the story book. "He failed me in the Enchanted Forest, he—I sent him to kill your mother and he failed, proved unworthy, I found another task for him—" she looked down to her lap, ashamed that she had kept him as her personal sex toy.

"Yeah you'd be arrested today for keeping a sex slave you know that right?" Emma was trying to keep it light, but knew this was sensitive topic for Regina.

"A different world Dear, I was Queen, I could do whatever I wanted, and they all followed my demands or were killed…" her inner Evil Queen came to light. "Those types of allegations were never addressed in that world, he was a lowly hunter up against the Queen, and no one would dare. Not when I held his life in my hands. I had plenty of guilt upon living in this world so I tried to make it more, tried to be more equal partners but it was hard." She knew by this world's standards that situation was a big no-no, even now with Robin she knew how a true relationship was supposed to feel.

"Okay…let's umm, find something else to talk about…" Emma felt bad for bringing up Graham but she had to know for sure as it was something that had bothered her for years. She knew Regina had something to do with it but wasn't going to start nosing into something she didn't know much about. Again Regina's layers, she was slowly peeling them away.

They both were silent, for a few minutes, focusing barely on the TV screen, some nature show on Discovery it seemed, they really had no idea.

"I told you, I was Evil in every sense of the word, there was no mercy. However, you learned in Neverland why I have no regrets." She smiled, thinking of Henry.

"Regina, you have so much darkness I'm afraid of asking something that will trigger a strong emotional response," Emma looked at how uncomfortable Regina was with the past conversation. "Gimmie something, fun Evil Queen fact, ready go!" Emma giggled and smiled ear to ear trying to get Regina to peel back layers.

"Fun and Evil aren't exactly bed fellows, Emma." She sighed, thinking about something that Emma might find intriguing about her past. She thought about Emma's previous comment of 'sex dungeon' and laughed at herself, "…I've—umm—I did have more than Graham for uhh— _things._ "

Emma smiled, accepting of the newfound information she was learning about the brunette. Though she wasn't sure where to go with it, or what she wanted to learn.

"Way to go Your Majesty…" Emma raised her glass, waiting for Regina to clink it in return.

"People will do just about anything to please their Queen and save their life." She smugly put it out there on the table, meeting Emma's glass with her own.

"Wow, you spared people's lives if they slept with you?" Emma was shocked.

"Uh uh, I didn't say 'slept with me,' I said please me. Much more entertaining than by myself, wouldn't you say?" They both took a sip of their drinks, the buzz coming on strong again.

"I bet you've got some pretty interesting kink in your vault huh?" Emma threw it out there completely randomly, not expecting anything out of the conversation.

"Emma, didn't I tell you? "You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of." Regina couldn't help the smirk that splayed across her face.

Emma about choked on her drink and spit it everywhere at the admission and kind of laughed, remembering their first few conversations with one another. Things certainly have changed over a couple years.

"Hmm ok, let's see—paddles, whips, ties? Am I at least close? Oh wait! The riding crop?! I know how much you enjoyed riding at some point right?" Emma laughed heartily again.

"Maybe you should ask Robin…" she smiled and grinned.

"I don't know that I want to know that much detail. Well—hold on, you didn't deny any of those things that I just spouted off—Jesus Regina." They both laughed, enjoying the company yet again, it was unlike Regina to be this way but it was nice, Emma was the best friend she didn't know she wanted or needed.

"Emma, this side of you is quite entertaining I'll give you that," Regina commented eyeing the blonde carefully. "…oh if Henry could see us now…" she laughed again taking a drink.

"Oh honestly? He'd get a kick out of us enjoying each other's company, even as drinking buddies. He'd be thrilled to see you happy and laughing." Emma was honest in her remark, she knew all Henry wanted was for Regina to be happy in whatever she chose. " _And_ , if you ever mention Henry in the middle of a girly sex talk, I'll kick your ass and we'll never do this again."

"Emma I'm so scared for him to be a teenager," it randomly dawned on her that their son was approaching his teen years far too rapidly, she pretended to be sad that her baby was growing up, make shifting a pouty face towards Emma.

"I'm not having another one for you, sorry Regina…" Emma laughed thinking of the craziness of the idea.

"I just—he'll be thinking about girls and love and—"

"I had that talk with him already." Emma said it quickly, not sure how Regina was going to react. "You know when you sent us to New York, wiped our memories of you guys, he was a good age for that—it uhh- it had to be done since I started seeing somebody. I just needed him to kind of understand so it just happened one night." They both were silent for a moment.

"Thank you," it was so quiet Emma wasn't sure she heard it but Regina was truly appreciative. "I uhh—I wasn't sure I could have that conversation with him, especially in—" she sighed heavily and took another swig of her drink.

"He's a smart kid, 'Gina. You did good. Plus, with the whole internet and information galore about _everything_ it didn't take long for him to catch on." Emma sipped her drink again, closing her eyes as the liquid burned her throat. _This is the last one or I'll never wake up._

"' _Did good'?_ Really Emma? At least attempt proper English," the brunette rolled her eyes, "…and just how detailed did you get with him? I'm afraid to know all he knows." She blushed slightly at the thought of her son knowing more details in the sex department.

"You know, he knew the basics, I more talked about safe sex and to respect women and don't do anything stupid until he's old enough to accept the consequences. I go for the scare tactic sex talk but never abstinence, it's just not realistic anymore." Emma grinned, proud of herself, hoping her pep talk with Henry was spot on.

"Hey speaking of; you didn't scar our son when you were in New York did you? He's been acting strange when he's around Robin and me, even casually." She rose an eyebrow, expecting a legitimate answer.

"I—umm—he might have walked in on some—uhh—heavypettingandslightnudity." She cringed as she got out the last bit quietly and quickly.

"WHAT?! Emma I swear all you do is think with your loins! You're worse than a man!" Regina swigged down the last bit of her drink and expected Emma to explain herself more fully.

"Hey, come on, I'm not that bad, Walsh and I had gone out and had a few drinks and Henry was gone for the night—or so I thought. It was fine, I took care of it, he's probably just nervous to see how much passion you two let out together, I'd be scared too. Hey, this isn't supposed to be about me, I still want to know more about you."

"What's that supposed to mean, the passion?" She was confused and way over her drink limit, everything Emma was saying became an insult of sorts.

"You are more of a passionate person than I am, intense and—you are right I don't think with my heart sometimes I think with my ' _loins'_ …" Emma laughed using Regina's term, "you—you are deeply connected, more deeply connected, you feel things stronger, passionately!" Emma confused herself trying to get out what she meant, she knew in her head what she was trying to say but she couldn't get it out properly.

Regina eyed her very confused and not sure how to take anything she was taking, it all just sounded like drunk ramblings.

"Okay, I got it—think about you in Evil Queen mode okay? Then instead of evil and full of hate and revenge fill it with love and passion and intensity. You get it?" Emma hoped that helped what she was explaining, raising her brows hopefully.

"So it's not a bad thing?" She calmed her exterior for a moment, not in attack mode, too drunk to really put up much of a fight.

"Regina, I guess what I'm trying to say is I bet you'd be killer in the bedroom, all that passion and your big, beautiful dark eyes! Wow, Robin is a lucky man." Emma gave her the little cheeky grin and forgiving eyes.

"You see all that when you look at me?" Regina was confused and not sure of Emma's intentions but the blonde seemed sincere.

"Well yeah, I mean look at you, you could have anyone. You are one of those women that other women would kill to be. A strong, independent attitude, you've done it all for yourself for so long. You have the Queen mentality for sure and honestly in this world, it's not a bad thing." Emma laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, "bit of a ball-buster at times but hey it's a great trait to have these days." Emma was trying to get her adrenaline level back down from having to defend herself.

"Thank you—I guess-" Regina was quiet, and unsure if that was the proper response to the, she assumed, compliment.

"Regina, I've read through that book of Henry's, it's grim, and your story is a terrifying one. I just guess I wanted to know more about you on a personal level, I don't get to see you with your layers exposed often." There it was, the part that she was trying to hold back for fear of friendship rejection. She was trying to get to know the Queen.

"Emma I've—umm—never," she sighed heavily, "I've never had someone try so hard to be my friend. Tink—Tinkerbell, she tried…I pushed her away. _You_ are _so_ stubborn."

"Yeah I know, and relentless and have commitment issues, blah blah blah," she heard it all before.

"Emma, I'm serious. At first—God at first I wanted you gone so badly, then when you stuck around and put up with me and my threats. You know not many people would put up with someone so—"

"Bitchy?" Emma was drifting slowly, her eyes closed, head still thrown back on the couch, but still quick on her response.

"You are so lucky I am too inebriated to use magic safely." She wouldn't really fireball Emma but the thought was alluring.

"Oh come on, at this point at least you'd have an equal sparring partner," Emma opened her eyes to judge a reaction from the brunette, who smiled and nodded.

Emma was slowly fading and Regina knew it, there was no way she could send the blonde home safely. Even teleporting her was a bad idea in _either_ of their conditions. She pondered for a moment, watching the blonde drift slowly, her hair splayed out on the sofa and breathing coming more relaxed.

"Emma, I hope you planned on staying here. Do you think you can make it upstairs to the guest room at least?" Emma groaned at her request. "Come on…" Regina urged further, standing and pulling the arm of the blonde, getting her up and standing—somewhat standing, leaning on her. "How much did you drink? I told you, more time with pirate boy…"

"Ugh no, you are smuch better—ships are bad for drinking." Just the thought of being on a ship in water was a little stomach churning for both women.

"Smuch huh? Okay, well hang on you might feel a little nauseous after this." She knew her magic would be a little rocky to get Emma home, but at least to the guest bed. Regina held onto Emma tightly, and focused on her destination. In a cloud of purple she held Emma tightly and reappeared upstairs—in her bed. _Ugh, at least I can take care of her if she gets sick._ Regina laid her down, making sure she was comfortable, even in jeans, she wasn't going to go that far to make sure she was comfortable. Mom mode kicked in, focusing again for a bottle of aspirin and a couple glasses of water, she downed her couple of aspirin and a full glass of water before setting the bottle bedside for Emma the following morning. She had her wits about her enough to get changed into some pajamas and crawling in her side of the bed, sighing heavily. _She is not going to know what to do in the morning._

"Goodnight Emma…" she whispered it, knowing the blonde was completely smashed by her side, she chuckled and rolled facing outward, smiling to herself at the whole situation.

"G'night 'Gina, shanks…" it was drunken and mumbled but she heard it nonetheless, _oh if Henry could see us now._

* * *

 **I'm sorry to inform you that I do NOT have a morning after for this! Sorry to disappoint! Hope you enjoyed anyways. ;-)**


End file.
